Cailaca Cortez
Cailaca Cubruita Cortez is the main protagonist of The Gory World of Cailaca. Biography Cailaca is a young daughter of a wealthy family in El Paso.However, tragedy soon strikes when Cailaca's father died and her mother and evil older sister sending her to a orphanage. The school's fat pageant queen,Azucar, takes advantage of this situation and makes her a maid in the school, trying hard to make her life as miserable as possible.Cailaca celebrates her 15th birthday,but Azucar tricks Cailaca into performing a satanic ritual and going to Santa Ynez.In the tv series,Cailaca grew up in a boring little town in Texas where her strict mother never let her have any fun. She had an early curfew, couldn't go to any parties, and was certainly not allowed to wander on her own. Her mother ignored her and laughed at her ambition. Nevertheless, she dreamed of someday being an musician. Nobody could tame her wild spirit,but music really soothing her soul as soon as she turned 16.In the pilot episode,Cailaca got teased by Azucar and her girl posse and go to the cemetery. She explored the mausoleum and found an ancient aztec tome filled with evil spells. After reading a few passages from the book, she falls into Santa Ynez and met a half human half demon teen named Machete Bender.In Lila(episode),As a child, Cailaca had always loved singing. At school she would sing songs. Her classmates would tease her since she was different, and Cailaca would run home crying. One day her uncle surprised her with a music instrument that would make her cool- a guitar. Since no one else had a guitar because she lived in a pretty poor area, Cailaca was instantly the coolest kid at school.In Cailaca Comes to Santa Ynez, Cailaca had a traditional Quinceanera like most girls of Hispanic heritage.In Machete's Quinceanero,When she was little,Cailaca spent most of her time scaring people. One day, a demon scaring her. Personality Cailaca is very kind, but also quite timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly breaking her heart.Cailaca also loves to sing and speaks Spanish fluently.Machete enjoys abusing her and, as she has stated many times before, has forced her to go through a lot of humiliation and torture; but despite their friendship, Cailaca displays true affection and concern for Machete.In "Muerto de Sueno", it's revealed that she has issues with her mother and older sister. She has necrophobia (a fear of death) but by "Muerte Pain," she seems to have gotten over it, since there was a zombie creature in her room, and she didn't seem to mind it.In the tv series however, Cailaca went through a dramatic change in personality. She had become a spirited and tomboyish young lady. For example, in Machete the Macabre(pilot episode), she wore a pretty dress to Azucar's slumber party, along with a pair of leggings and sneakers, so that she doesn't look too girly. Also, in Machete's Quinceanero, she didn't like the dress she was wearing, because she thought it was too pink and poofy so she is wearing a black dress.She is cute, sweet, kind, smart, awesome, beautiful, and somehow just like Manny Santos.In Blood Moon Pageant,she is a vegetarian due of her love of animals.In the sleeping episode, Cailaca became downright meek when Machete stole her "Nerve", although Cailaca later learned that Cindy is not what makes her "quiet, peaceful, and sleepy" - it is Cailaca herself.In MBFMGW,When Manny's exgirlfriend gets injured,so she trains a wild gypsy named Sondra Celli to be normal like a non gypsy named Manny Gutierrez.However,Cailaca and Machete learns not to change Sondra for who she is and allows her to be herself in the talent portion of the wedding pageant...and she wins and finally married Manny. Appearance Cailaca is a young, beautiful girl with a tan complexion, dark brown eyes. She has long brown hair which she wears in a variety of styles: curly, straight, or naturally waved.Cailaca's clothing sense is very girly; she often wears bright colors,but in the tv series,Cailaca wears a new outfit with short hair and wears a black locket,a new reddish-pink cloche hat, a red blouse with a white collar,her blue skirt,and bobby socks.When she was young, she wore a pink dress, with Mary Jane shoes, and a straw hat tied by a light pink hatband, and ribbon.Another change in the series is that her hair is more chocolate black and she wears black shoes.Due to this unusual androgynous appearance of a 'typical' young girl--and with a male nick name "Caillie"--she is often mistaken as a little boy.When going through aztec puberty, red peppers appear on Cailaca's skin (including her forehead and ears) although she is able to pull them off. Eventually, she turns completely pale and acquires an baby-like appearance. Her hair turns black.For a comprehensive list of Cailaca's outfits, see List of Cailaca's outfits. Relationships Machete Bender When they first meet, Cailaca sees Machete as a true friend/ally right away, and after he comes to accept her. Mailaca Cortez For the most part, Cailaca is oblivious to the extreme dislike Mailaca holds for her. She often acts as if Mailaca is her friend (even trying to do fun things for her at her birthday party), but is always rebuffed. Ana Cortez Cailaca had a difficult relationship with her mother, who was horrible and mean.Not fond of her mother's strict and traditional sense, she likes being sent to Santa Ynez to get some space from her. Ramon Cortez Caiaca seems to like Ramon's kind personality, being grateful for not being sent to a orphanage right after she fails to take care of herself. Though Cailaca often believes that her mother is boring, discovering that her father also likes dancing in "Bender Family Vacation" causes her to realize her dad is cooler than she originally thought. Her dad finds out about her going to dimensions outside of Santa Ynez, while she learns he died thanks to her mother and sister, so for one time, Ramon promises not to tell, and the two embrace over it. Cailaca and her father share a kind and soft spoken personality that was shown in "Muerte Pain" as well as a need to dancing. Manny Santos When Cailaca and Machete met Manny Santos,a ghost of a feisty and independent woman who hated her stepmother and stepsisters for what they did to her late father. Azucar Cailaca and her other best friend Azucar love having fun. They have known each other since they were children,but when they grow older and became enemies. Reginald Pena Cailaca and Reginald are enemies with each other, apparently knowing each other somehow before the events in "Cailaca Comes to Santa Ynez". Lucifier Lucifier is Cailaca's ex-boyfriend. He still makes fun of her with his cheerleaders much to Cailaca's frustration, but The jewish matchmaking judge said this year's newest member is Machete Bender much to Lucifier's dismay in Matchmaker.In Machete Molch,Cailaca is able to summon Lucifier's deceased adoptive sister which he hates and later Lucifier tells her that Meche is nothing,but a fake terrible person. Placido Coyote Cailaca takes care of Machete's mother's uncle, and she becomes upset that he didn't got invited in "Cheer up Machete".In the puberty episode, Placido is the focus of Cailaca's fiery temper.After her transformation into a baby-like humanoid, she kidnaps both Placido and his car and lifts him up to the sky. Unexpectedly, she then drops Placido and his car back to earth, before returning to her normal state. CailacaFan13 As her name suggests, CailacaFan13 is a huge fan of Cailaca Cortez, as she gets excited whenever she sees her idol. In return, Cailaca is friendly towards her, even wallpapering her locker with pictures of CailacaFan13, and inviting her to take part in the Mexican Independance Day Reenactment, making her one of the Humans battling against the Demons. Maria Jose Cortez Cailaca's cousin. In the web series episode Machete The Macabre, the two go out and Maria Jose goes crazy with jealousy.In Cailaca's Nursery Rhymes,Cailaca is forced to babysit her baby cousin Limonada and Machete's younger cousins after Maria Jose is sented to a mental hospital and Machete's mother went to a tennis contest. Maria Cuchara de plata In her spoiled, stuck-up nature, Maria views Cailaca as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd.In "Slumber Party Club,"Cailaca decided that, after the ghosts tried to kill Maria, rivalries are dumb and seemed to want to get over the one she had with Maria, trying to be friendly and making some progress in this. Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions of the series,Cailaca was a nice and soft spoken girl who didn't have a biological father but believed she did. * In earlier versions of the show Cailaca and Machete were enemies instead of friends, and Machete was named "Cuchillo." * It is implied that Cailaca has family/sibling issues slightly similar to Manny's. * In My Fair Manny,it is revealed that she lost her father, the only family and friend she had by heart (until She met Machete and Manny) and that Mailaca ruined most of her life.Manny found out that Cailaca's own mother sends her to a orphanage for the sake of that witch, Mailaca which made Manny a little upset,but Manny is right,Mailaca and the mother are monsters and said that Mailaca is an ugly, stupid, disgusting, heartless, soulless, vile, and unattractive witch and a disgrace/insult to her classmates. * In "Blood Moon Pageant", Cailaca and Machete's souls are said to be bound together for eternity, according to blood moon legend. * In Tarot Creek,Due on her human side,she learns that human girls are better than incubus boys. * In the web series, Cailaca was voiced by Genesis Ochoa. In the tv series, she is voiced by Zoe Saldana. * Cailaca herself has confirmed that she and the other people from El Paso aren't have the light pink brain. Rather, they have the pink brain just like demons have the red brain. * In spite of this, a demon refers to her as a naive human girl. * According to Sandra Equihua, Cailaca's favorite color is pink. * In the episode "Bender Family Vacation", it is revealed that she inherits her passion to dance ballet from her father, who secretly dance ballet himself. * Cailaca is, at least for a majority of the series, a vegetarian due to knowing about the abuse animals endure while in the process of becoming edible food. She temporarily breaks this diet by eating fish in Cheer Up Machete; however, she says it is strictly because she is in "survival mode". * Cailaca's first word was "Quetzalcoatl. * In the episode "Slumber Party Club", Cailaca can jump extremely high. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Cailaca/Characters